The Mortal Olympics
by chemnerd6022
Summary: With the Mortal Olympics quickly approaching, Jace and Clary reunite as brother and sister to gain admission to the Academy that their father has established. Though their blood relation makes them compatible training partners, will their romance interfere with Valentine's wishes?
1. Chapter 1

"One ab, two ab, three ab, four, I am hot a you're a WHORE!", I teasingly insulted Isabelle as she stalked into his room.

"Fuck off, douche bag, I shouldn't have told you. Just because I'm no longer a Virgin doesn't make me a skank", she snapped.

"It does when you slept with a VAMPIRE, Izz. Simon? I mean really. Why would you want a downworlder inside you? But I guess if you bled, he would've-"

"Jace cut it out. I knew I shouldn't have came here-"

"What does it matter? You obviously came last night anyways"

"SHUT UP. Look, I came to get my whip-"

"Ahh, a sex toy already? What do you think this is, "50 Shades of Grey"?"

"I've had it with your unkindly witt. And for your information, I'm going hunting. At least I'm doing something productive unlike you, who's counting his abs at 8 in the morning".

"I got a 4-pack! And good luck fending off Demons with that piece of trash."

"Whatever. I'm leaving", Isabelle said as she promptly turned on her 8 inch heel and exited Jace's bedroom in his Penthouse Apartment.

I rolled my eyes. I swear, Isabelle can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

I pulled down the plain cotton T-Shirt that I had lifted over my arms to showcase my rippling abs in order to annoy Isabelle when I heard her familiar boot steps down the hallway. I still can't believe she slept with a Vampire, and Simon nonetheless. I wonder how Clary's reacted when Simon had relayed his night-time fantasy to her.

Clary.

She was like a rock that had already skipped across the water, but the rings that radiated from the final plunge still pulsed indefinitely. I haven't talked to her in three months ever since our father, Valentine abandoned his efforts of gaining leadership of Nephilim to pursue his newly found dream of establishing an Academy in Idris. An educational facility for developing the skills of Werewolves, Vampires, Fair Folk, Warlocks, and Shadowhunters. Valentine wishes to create a clan of angel descendants with the highest caliber of power and intelligence to compete alongside him in the first ever "Mortal Olympics", a competition amongst the five races of Nephilim - the children of the night (Vampires), the children of the moon (Werewolves), the children of the Lilith (Warlocks), Fair Folk (Faeries), and Shadowhunters. The winning race gets possession of the Mortal Cup, so their population can expand and be diversified skill-wise.

The Catch? Only two can be admitted to the Olympics from each race. Each participant must be evaluated by the head of the race and the two individuals with the highest scores will be able to enter the academy.

When the announcement made headlines in the Rune Press, an electric current seemed to flow through Nephilim sparking even the laziest of Downworlders to practice their attributes. Clarissa Fray, however, refuses to engage in any event that has sprouted from the mind of our father. Her hatred for Valentine has only compounded since the day he took her mother into custody and has entranced her into a coma that she hasn't awoke from in several months. Her solution was to purge herself of any relation to the Shadowhunter world and has not contacted or been able to be contacted by anyone.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I was already out the apartment door.

I had to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace Talks to His Readers**Okay, I lied. I don't cry. That was more of a bribe - an emotional lure to get you to continue to listen to my glorious thoughts.

Normal people file a report to the police when a loved one goes missing; because normal citizens believe that a few documents stuffed in a manila folder, later to be placed under a stack of Registered Sex Offenders, is going to help track down the individual - wrong. I'm above the police, I'm Jace fucking Wayland. Besides, my golden eyes of perfection are far more shiny than some NYPD badge.

I scoured all the coffee houses and art galleries that Clary liked, but to no avail of catching a glimpse of her scarlet hair. I even tried Pandemonium, the nightclub where we first met, but of course, the place wasn't active because mundanes are in school-

Wait.

Could Clary have gone back to mundane school to escape the Shadowhunter world and her responsibilities? What better way to avoid mention of Nephilim than subject yourself to an environment where they are not known to exist.

Well, I'm afraid someone is getting an early dismissal.

I made my way to Sixth Avenue and West 45th, where Upper West High was situated. I had never been in a human school before, only the Institute where a pencil was a Steele and our grades were measured in death numbers. So, I should be able to handle chemistry no problem, right?

I glamoured myself and snuck through the front door, to avoid getting caught by a chubby Asian lady who resembles Ms. Swan working at the front desk, and then I made my way to the main hallway, or should I say, highway from hell.

Now, let me tell you, I've braced myself before demons, merciless creatures, and have used numerous knives to slice their heads clean off their necks, but no amount of hardcore Shadowhunter training could have prepared me for entering high school:

These kids are fucking insane.

Instantly, I was immersed into a crowd of strikingly similar people - boys and girls wearing Hollister and Abercrombie attire that showcased their abs or their boobs. Three girls, all of them wearing jean booty shorts that screamed "I want your dick but these shorts are so tight that it won't fit" strolled past me and eyed me with that flirtatious look, you know, the one that corresponds with Selena Gomez's, "Come & Get It"?

NANANANA NANANANA. Okay, enough Jace - this is why you need to stop listening to mundane radio.

I pushed my way through the cluster people and veered into a branch of the hall, this one was less crowded.

And that's when I saw her. Clarissa Fray. Her amber hair tied in a loose ponytail, with a navy canvas backpack slung over her right shoulder. She was at her locker, her face bent down over a slim spiral notebook in intense focus. I made sure I still had my balls, and I started walking her way.

"Clary?", I hesitantly addressed her.

Her eyes flickered up from her notes and her irises swelled when they registered my profile.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jace?", She snapped as she tossed the notebook into her locker and slammed it with unnecessary force.

"Clary, just listen", I said as I gently pressed my hand against her back, and started walking with her quickly down the corridor.

"I am no longer a part of you, or your world, Jace. Just… leave me alone".

"It's in your blood, Clary", I said, turning her towards me.

"You can't just pretend it doesn't exist. Pretend what we had… what we shared never happened. It happened. And it's still present", by this time the alarm had sounded, and all the other students had reported to their next class.

"What is?", she demanded.

"This", and I pushed her against the row of lockers and embraced her lips with mine. The desire, the longing of wanting her pulsed through my veins in a way that can only be described as unhuman. I groped for her hands, and slowly guided them around my neck. My hands found her hips and I leaned more forcibly against her as the space beneath are bodies closed, and we fell into the familiar dance of our rekindled love.

I opened my eyes, and soaked in the site of her beautiful face. Those bold brown eyes staring anxiously up at mine, he lips parted in surprise.

"Did you miss me?", I asked.

She smiled, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you".


End file.
